


Short Story, Number one

by slaughter_doll



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaughter_doll/pseuds/slaughter_doll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Story, Number one

The night that I died, you felt it. I watched you burst into tears for seemingly no reason. _'Another anxiety attack'_ , you told yourself. Short, sharp breaths crawled out of your throat, as burning tears snaked their way down from your precious green eyes, all the way to the large freckle on the bottom of your jaw.

I stood there, aching to touch you. My blue lips and wet clothes and mere five feet from you. My broken limbs reached for you, as you cried out, begging for the pain to stop. That night you were a tired, scared ball in the corner of your closet, clutching at the purple hair on your head. That night you dreamt of me, though you wrote it off as another nightmare.

And I stood by your side as you rode in the ambulance, the pain in your bones too much to handle. By your bedside, I waited for you to wake up.

But you didn't.

You had collapsed, and hit your head on your desk. Your parents didn't hear, because of your music. Little did they know, I used what little energy I had to turn it down and knock over your favourite gargoyle bookend. I'm sorry about that.

Not that it matters.

I was too late. The swelling on your brain was beyond help, as the doctor put it. You're comatose.

Right now, I'm caressing the hair on your forehead, telling you all of this, in the hopes that it will reach you somehow. Maybe you'll hear it, or feel it, perhaps you'll even read it. I don't know. But I still dream our dream.

_I on my throne, and you beside me, your long black nails dripping blood._


End file.
